


What happens in the bathroom stays in the bathroom

by lexi_con



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Crossdressing, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are late and Oikawa is so stressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in the bathroom stays in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junebirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junebirds/gifts).



The train leaves in 30 minutes. Tooru feels that if they go  _now_  and break a few traffic laws, they could make it on time. 

Tbe thing is though, they can’t leave  _now_ , even if they are  _so_  late and are going to look like fools running for the closing doors of the train. Because one, Koushi is  _still_  in the freaking bathroom and two, Tooru can’t for his  _life_  find the present he got his sister. He’d turned the apartment upside down at this stage, knowing that coming home to a messy apartment was far more appealing than meeting the condemning look of his family when he told them he couldn’t  _find_  the damn thing in his  _own fucking apartment_.

The bathroom was literally the only place he hadn’t looked in, but Koushi was in there and hadn’t made a sound for half an hour since he turned off the shower. Oh god, what if Koushi had fallen over and laid unconscious on the floor?! What would he do?! He was a horrible boyfriend for not checking! 

Determined, Tooru ran to the bathroom door and turned the handle upwards—the secret way to opening the door even if it was locked because who knows—and burst into the room.

"Koushi, are you alright?! Have you see—," Tooru snapped his mouth shut abruptly, eyes widening and almost falling out of their sockets, "oh."

Koushi had in panic ran into the shower again, but the frosted glass very poorly hid the cherry red halterneck dress he had put on. The dress that was supposed to be a gift for Tooru’s sister. 

Now Tooru thought it was the best gift  _he_  could get. 

"Please don’t be mad," Koushi whimpered, hiding behind the glass as if he was afraid Tooru would jump at him in rage. Jumping him definitively  _was_  on Tooru’s mind, but from completely different reasons. 

"Huh? What?" he blinked and raised his gaze from the fuzzy outline of his boyfriend’s legs.

"Please," Koushi said again, voice quiet, "don’t be mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Tooru asked distractedly, walking closer, a smirk spreading with every step he took.

"Uh…because I’m wearing the present that was going to be for your sister…?" Koushi backed up, pressing against the wall as Tooru hoovered at the opening of the shower, forgetting all about the train that they were supposed to catch and the fact that he no longer had a present for his sister because that thing hugging the body of his boyfriend was going to be  _ruined_.

"Hm, I think it fits  _you_  much better though.”

————-

They were  _really late_ , Tooru was smacked upside the head because he gave his sister train station chocolate and Takeru made oblivious comments about the large, purple marks on Koushi’s neck and everything was horribly embarrassing because it seemed like every adult in the house  _knew_.

Tooru, however, didn’t regret it one bit. In fact, he made sure to hand the dress to dry before they left home.


End file.
